This disclosure relates generally to composite structures and, more particularly, to repair, remanufacture, or original manufacture thereof.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section for burning a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases. An engine case structure formed of multiple cases or modules support the rotational hardware. The engine cases may be manufactured of metallic materials and are subject to a harsh environment as the products of combustion at high temperature pass therethrough.
Composite structures such as liner panels are typically mounted within the case structure. The panels may include molded structures with metal bushings for replacement of the panel as, although effective, over time, the panel may be prone to wear from vibration. Oftentimes the wear occurs around the bushings that remain serviceable.